Massage
by Fawkes' Feather
Summary: Yamato comes home, completely frustrated, and is subsequently treated to a relaxing massage. A fluffy little oneshot.


Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine.

A/N:A fluffy little piece I wrote as a result of the insomnia which plagues me. Lemon/lime.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Ishida Yamato was not happy as he stormed up the dark street. His blue eyes were a dark, angry color and he glared at the concrete beneath his feet. His head hurt and his throat hurt but, most of all, his back hurt. To make matters worse, he was tired and frustrated with the damn writer's block that had him completely incapable of finishing a song. His bandmantes were cranky as well; they had a concert approaching and didn't feel at all ready. All these had culminated in a massive argument with his band as they rehearsed that evening, an argument that ended almost in blows. He supposed that he'd been taking out all his general crankiness on his friends and they'd been doing the same thing until everyone had lost their tempers.

It had been his drummer, Tom, who'd suggested they take a break to cool off before coming back and talking it out. They'd agreed and taken a break, a long one. It was two hours before every single one of them felt ready to talk to each other and, when they did, they had a long one which resolved practically nothing. The result was that they'd lost a whole night of recording and their session had gone later than any of their others.

When he reached the cozy house he shared with his boyfriend, he couldn't find his keys and knew, like he knew when a song was good or bad, that he'd left them in the studio. He cursed again, aloud this time, and reached into the planter, looking surreptitiously around him to see whether any fans were looking. He figured he'd just have to come up with a new hiding spot, just in case. When he walked in, he set his beloved guitar, Taichi, in its spot and promptly ran into a wall.

"Fucking wall," he cursed, kicking it hard. It did nothing but cause him a sharp pain to his foot and he cursed again.

"Baby?" Yamato spun around and looked straight into the sleepy eyes of his lover. "Baby, it's three in the morning. What are you doing up?" Yagami Taichi yawned so widely that Yamato could see his incisors.

"Sorry I woke you," he shrugged apologetically. "Rehearsal ran a bit late."

"A bit late?" Even in his sleep-clogged voice, Yamato could hear the sarcasm. "Come on, Yama, let's go to sleep." Taichi held out a hand as he stifled a yawn with the other. Yamato limped over, his foot hurt, and collapsed into Taichi's arms so suddenly that he almost knocked the other man over. Before he knew it, he was crying. "Whoa, what's going on?" There was no more sleep in Taichi's voice; he was wide awake now.

"Dammit," Yamato sobbed, "damn it all to hell!"

"What happened?" Taichi walked him to the couch and sat down, pulling him into his lap. "Hey now, don't cry. You know I hate seeing you upset."

"S-sorry." The blonde took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "I'm just so _tired_."

"Of what?"

"Of everything! My head hurts, my back hurts, everything hurts! I smashed my foot against that _fucking _wall—why the hell do we even have a wall there?—and we got into a huge fight today. God, I sound like such a fucking pussy." Yamato buried his face in Taichi's neck again but the tears had subsided.

"We have a wall there because it keeps the roof above our heads, remember?" Yamato could hear amusement in his lovers' voice. He jerked away and glared indignantly into Taichi's chocolate eyes.

"It isn't funny," he hissed but it seemed to amuse Tai even more but perhaps it was a sign of Taichi's love for him that he stifled his laughter and hugged Yamato to his chest.

"You just need some sleep." Taichi lifted Yamato's body into the air and whispered, "And perhaps a massage?" He was carried into their bedroom and laid gently down on the bed. Tai lit some candles, the nice-smelling ones, and turned on some of his favorite music. Yamato closed his eyes lazily and could feel the atmosphere already start to relax his tense muscles. He was just starting to fall asleep when he was flipped onto his stomach and his shirt was removed; he made a sound of startled protest but stopped quickly as he felt Tai's strong hands run gently up and down his back.

"Mmm," he purred, resting his head on his arms, "feels nice, Tai." He felt a kiss on the back of his neck followed by a flurry of kisses, leaving a trail of fire down his spine. He moaned and arched his back to meet Tai's so-soft lips but was pushed back down on the bed.

"Yama-chan, just relax," Tai said softly and Yamato stretched out on the bed once again. He closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, and fought to relax his muscles though he could still feel the knots of tension left over from the stress the evening had caused. "Shhh," Tai murmured soothingly, his hands kneading Yamato's creamy skin.

There were times when the two of them fought like cats and dogs; among their close circle of friends, they were rather famed for their explosive arguments. The couple could go for days without talking, maintaining a wall of silence between them before one of them (or both) broke and went to apologize to the other. It was usually that they both became tired of fighting and decided that their pride be damned, they wanted each other. It was true that Taichi could be infuriating when he wanted to be. It was also true that all of Taichi's good points far outweighed his bad points. There were times when Taichi would leave the dirty dishes on the table, or track mud all over the floor and forget to wipe it up, and Yamato would wonder, in a fit of exasperation, _why the hell_ was he in love with the man? And then there were times like this, when Tai did something so unbelievably sweet and thoughtful that he was reminded, yet again, why he had left convention behind and fallen for the man when religion and society told him that he shouldn't.

"Now, Yama, why don't you just tell me what's been happening to you that could leave you so tense?" Tai's fingers hit a particularly sore spot at that very moment and Yamato hissed in both pain and pleasure, taking a moment as Tai worked out the knot in his muscle before he answered. As he poured out his woes, he felt lighter and he knew that Taichi was listening, not just because his lover was making the appropriate sympathetic noises but because he could feel it in the tenderness with which Taichi was treating him at that very moment. He suddenly realized that he had woken Tai from a sound sleep and that it was now 3:30 a.m. After working all day, he knew that Tai would be feeling exhausted; money was no issue but Tai insisted on working anyway. His fears were confirmed when he heard Tai stifle a yawn rather unsuccessfully.

"Tai," he murmured, reaching behind his back to stop the hands. "You really should go to sleep."

"Not until I can be sure you'll go to sleep. I've heard you all this week, pacing up and down the room, muttering to yourself and complaining about your back. I won't have it anymore. Besides, dark circles under your eyes aren't appealing; your fangirls will be displeased if they see you looking any less than your best." Tai placed a kiss on his back. Yamato relaxed again and soon, Taichi's hands had completely melted away every tense knot in his back and neck and shoulders, leaving him a pile of contented goo which happened to be stretched all over the bed. But Tai continued to rub his back and then moved to his ass, and up and down his thighs. Yamato had to admit that it felt good and, at the same time, it was so very arousing. He moaned softly when Tai's hands hit a particular spot on his inner thigh.

He was turned over onto his back and then Tai straddled his stomach, showing Yamato the prominent bulge in his pants. He couldn't stop himself and brought his hands to the waistband of Tai's pajama pants, clumsily pulling them off. He threw them on the floor and Taichi moved down Yamato's body to remove his constricting jeans.

"Yama…" Tai began.

"Shut up." Yamato replied, sitting up for the first time since they had entered the room, and kissed Tai deeply and passionately. Their tongues twined together and both moaned deep in their throats. Tai's hand moved to Yamato's silky blonde hair and entangled itself in the strands at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Yamato arched against him, eyes closed, needing Taichi, needing the fiery passion that only Tai was capable of invoking in him. He realized, with a start, that Tai had pulled away and was looking at him with an expression of mixed concern and lust.

"Yama…"

"_Please, _Tai," Yamato whimpered, lifting his head off the bed to capture his lover's sensuous lips, "I _need_ this." He was rewarded with a smile and then a low growl as Tai began an attack on his neck. He gasped involuntarily when he felt teeth lightly graze the sensitive spot beneath his ear. "God," he sighed, his arms wrapping around Taichi's neck.

There was little said, from then on, the groans from the two men punctuated by their names. Yamato's head thrashed against the mattress, the pillows and bedcovers had long since fallen to the floor, and he cried out when Tai entered him. Tai was being unusually gentle, seeming to sense the blonde's vulnerability at the moment. He was deliberate in his movements and the pleasure for both of them was just as great as it would have been had they completely given into their lust and desire. Their hips moved together, in a dance that was as old as time. Yamato was fast nearing his climax and, judging by the increasing volume of Taichi's voice, he wasn't the only one. He very nearly shrieked when he felt slick, slender fingers wrapped themselves around him, moving in a deliciously teasing way.

"Aishiteru," Taichi cried loudly as they reached a shattering climax. He collapsed on top of Yamato, his face buried in the nape of Yamato's neck, hands playing with beautiful, sun-kissed hair. They stayed that way for a few contented moments before shifting into a more comfortable position, Taichi reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing a pillow and a blanket to cover their sweat-drenched bodies.

As he lay in bed, feeling Tai's skin on his back and Tai's strongly muscled arm around his waist, Yamato couldn't help but remember the first time they had ever laid eyes on each other: he had been riding the bus to visit his younger brother in a different city when Taichi boarded, taking the seat next to him.

"_Hello there," a young man with bright eyes and a wide smile grinned breathlessly at him. "Yagami Taichi, nice to meet you." Yamato eyed the handshake apprehensively but the other just laughed and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously. "Oh come on, we're gonna be sitting next to each other for ages. Might as well get to know each other, right? So what's your name?"_

"_Er," the blonde replied, still a bit surprised at his new companion's enthusiasm, "Ishida Yamato." Without saying another word, he pulled his headphones out of his bag and put them in his ears, signaling the end of their conversation. Tai didn't say anything else, simply gave him a polite smile and sat back, falling asleep within minutes. They didn't speak another word to each other for the rest of the ride, though Yamato still couldn't get Taichi's warm eyes out of his head._

"Yama? You didn't fall asleep, did you?" Yamato lazily cracked one eye open, turned his head, and was greeted with Taichi's smiling face.

"No, no, I was just thinking."

"About?" Tai prompted, burying his face in Yamato's hair.

"You. The first time we ever met." He grabbed the hand that was splayed on his stomach and kissed it feverishly, "I'm so lucky you didn't give up on me after awhile."

"Well, you had me the first time you opened your mouth," Taichi laughed, "and I couldn't get you out of my head. So I had to come after you. You know, to stop you from haunting me." Yamato craned his neck and saw the cheeky smile he loved so dearly, veiling a look of remorse. "Remember how I got you to talk to me that second time?"

"Tch, how could I forget? You totaled my car, baka. And you got me sent to the emergency room."

"With a small scratch," Tai murmured guiltily, fingering the large, ropy scar that ran from Yamato's shoulder to his elbow. "I didn't even know it was you."

"Lucky your brakes chose to fail at that moment, huh?" Yamato smiled, twisting his body so that they were lying face to face with each other. He knew that the accident was a major bone of contention with Tai, who never gotten over the guilt of hurting his precious Yama, albeit before the man was precious to him. "You know that the reason I have you is because of that." Tai smiled tightly. "Come here," Yamato reached up and pulled Taichi to him. "I thank God every day, every single day, that I have you in my life. And if it meant that I had to get hurt, then so be it. Besides, it's a souvenir of our first date." He kissed Taichi lovingly, reassuringly, passionately.

"I love you, Yama," Tai panted when they paused to catch a breath.

"Forever," Yamato agreed, smiling happily as he nuzzled his face into Taichi's warm chest, all thoughts of previous discontentment thrown out the window. Now, happy in his lover's arms, the argument with his bandmates didn't seem as dire as it had when he was frustrated and cranky. It would sort itself out, their arguments always did. With that comforting thought, coupled with the song Taichi hummed, slightly off-key, Yamato drifted into a peaceful slumber. _Life couldn't get any better._

A/N: There you go. Fluff. So let me know what you thought of it. Then I'll go back to updating Purely Platonic.


End file.
